The present invention relates to a connection configuration of a multiple-light lighting fixture.
A conventional lighting means provided on a door of an automobile for illuminating the outside of the automobile is disclosed in the Laid-Open Publication JP-62-145846. As shown in FIG. 22 of this specification, a plurality of bulbs b are aligned in a single row in an oblong lamp holder a, the bulbs b being attached thereto. Contact points on the feed side of this plurality of bulbs b are attached to one another, as are contact points on the earth side. In this manner, two connecting circuits are formed which are connected by a connector member c formed on the lamp holder a, a corresponding connector d of a harness circuit on the battery side being connected to the connector member c.
Two long and narrow bus bars e and f provided along the array of bulbs b serve as means to connect the feed side contact points with one another, and to connect the earth side contact points with one another. The first bus bar e is provided with a plurality of terminal areas g which make contact with the feed side contact points of the bulbs b, and the second bus bar f is provided with a plurality of terminal areas h which makes contact with the earth side contact points of the bulbs b. Moreover, a pair of terminal areas i are provided on the two bus bars e and f, these terminal areas i comprising the connector member c.
In this type of multiple-light lighting fixture, a plurality of types of lighting fixtures are produced which have varying numbers of bulbs b and varying orientation pitches of the bulbs b so as to correspond to the width of the door and the required intensity of lighting, etc. depending on the type of automobile. However, in the conventional example described above, the single bus bar e or f is formed in a unified manner and the plurality of terminal areas g and h thereof each correspond with a bulb b. As a result, if the number of bulbs or the orientation pitch thereof varies, a plurality of bus bars e and f must be produced to suit this number and pitch and, consequently, cost increases.
According to the invention there is provided a multiple lamp fixture for receiving a plurality of aligned lamp bulbs, and having an electrical connector, the lamp fixture comprising a lamp holder, plurality of attachment members on the lamp holder, a plurality of electrically conductive terminal fittings associated with each of said attachment members, and having respective contacts, each of said terminal fittings also having a linking contact for connection to a respective electrical conductor of said connector. Preferably the linking contacts comprise a resilient arm which may also serve to retain each terminal fitting by engagement in a recess of the fixture.